


Let's Get This Over With!

by hanjiseyepatch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Crack Fic, Fluff, Light-Hearted, Other, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjiseyepatch/pseuds/hanjiseyepatch
Summary: Jean and Connie overheard Hanji and Levi's conversation in the Commander's office
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	Let's Get This Over With!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a product of boredom and I wasn't planning to upload this but there's a change of plans. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and Jean Kirstein was heading to Commander Hanji Zoë's office to submit several important documents that are needed to be signed urgently. He was about to knock on the door leading to the office when he heard someone groaning inside. Confused, he immediately stopped his hand from knocking. 

"Are you sure it won't hurt?" a concerned voice asked, which Jean easily recognized as Hanji's. 

"It won't. Now shut up and let me do all the work here," another voice inside the office spoke sternly. Jean knew that it belonged to Captain Levi Ackerman because who else other than the Captain can casually speak like that to their Commander. 

The younger man couldn't believe what he was hearing. At that moment, his friend, Connie Springer, also happens to pass by the corridor and he immediately spotted Jean. Connie was about to greet Jean as he approached but the latter put a finger on his lips and made the shush gesture. 

"What's going on? Why are you eavesdropping?" Connie whispered as he stood in front of the office beside Jean, but before he can explain what's happening, Levi's voice was heard. 

"Four Eyes, I can't believe this is your first time," he muttered. 

"Well there's always a first time for everyone," Hanji reasoned out and began blabbering about how everyone is new at some point to some experiences.

Connie turned to Jean. Both of them were shocked and dumbfounded by what they're overhearing. 

"Are they?–" Connie spoke but was cut off when Jean bonked his head. 

"I told you to shut up!" Jean exclaimed through clenched teeth. 

"We're not even sure. Besides, it's none of our business," Jean added as he decided listening to this conversation is very inappropriate and disrespectful to their seniors. But before the two of them could move and walk away, they froze upon hearing Levi's impatient voice. 

"Damn it, Four Eyes! Will you stop moving?!" Levi snapped which was answered by Hanji's whines. 

"Then promise me it won't hurt!" 

"It won't if you stop squirming everytime I'm about to do it," he retorted. 

"Easy for you to say because you're not the one who's going to feel the pain here!" Hanji exclaimed in retaliation. Levi sighed exasperatedly upon hearing Hanji's whines. 

"Hanji, when have I ever hurt you?" 

After a few moments of silence, Hanji spoke a bit calmly this time. 

"You're right. I should put my trust in you. Fine, fine. I promise to be brave so just do it, Levi. Let get this over with!" 

Now that their suspicions have been confirmed, Jean grabbed Connie's arm before he could even react and before they could even hear what else will happen in the Commander's office. They walked quickly away from the office until they found a decent stock room filled with cleaning supplies. Neither of them spoke for 5 minutes as they were trying to catch their breath from brisk walking. 

"Jean, I think what we assumed is true. They're–" 

"I know, Connie. And I'm pretty sure if we interrupted Commander Hanji and Captain Levi's agenda, one of them will surely kill us and I don't want that to happen." 

He was about to leave the stock room when he was reminded by the important documents that he was carrying. 

"Damn it! I still need to have Commander Hanji sign these!" Jean exlaimed. And at that moment, the door to the stock room opened and they saw Levi. 

"Captain!" both Jean and Connie immediately saluted. They both didn't expect to see Levi there especially after overhearing what's happening in the office. 

"What the hell are you brats doing here?" Levi asked suspiciously as he grabbed several bottles of bleach and detergent. 

"W-We were just on our way to Commander Hanji's office for them to sign these papers," Connie reasoned out.

"Then you better get going. Four Eyes is still in there," Levi muttered as he left the stock room while carrying the cleaning supplies. 

The two looked at each other in confusion before deciding to head back to the Commander's office and Jean finally knocked on the door. 

"Yes?" Hanji spoke and Jean twisted the knob of the door. Seated comfortably on their chair while reading some documents was Hanji, who smiled at Connie and Jean as the two saluted. 

"What brings you guys here?" Hanji asked the duo. 

"I was sent to bring these documents for you to sign," Jean explained and neatly placed the papers on Hanji's desk. Jean was trying to act normal and professional but Connie was doing the opposite. 

"Commander, you seem to be in a cheerful mood today. Did something happen really quick?" Connie asked in a teasing manner and it took all of Jean's willpower not to bonk his head or harshly step on his foot. Hanji laughed and opened one of the drawers of their desk. 

"Good observation, Connie! You see, Levi took this out of my palm today after it got stuck there for three days," Hanji sheepishly explained as they proudly showed a small jar that has a piece of wood splinter in it. 

"A-A wood splinter?" the two men spoke in unison and in disbelief. Everything they overheard from earlier seems to make more sense now. 

"Yeah, a wood splinter. I didn't know getting a wood splinter would hurt so bad but Levi expertly and quickly removed it. Can you believe that? I've been in the Survey Corps for almost a decade now and I never got wood splinters from any of the expeditions. It was only until three days ago when I was rearranging the books in the shelf that I got one," Hanji explained in a very lighthearted manner as they began to compile all the important documents. 

"Thanks for bringing these documents to me!" Hanji exclaimed and waved them goodbye. The two walked out of the commander's office feeling embarrassed and stupid for jumping into a conclusion. 

Later that night after Hanji has read and signed all the documents, Levi went to their office. 

"Four Eyes, I think you scared those brats from earlier. They probably thought we were doing something else," Levi stated casually as he entered the office. Hanji laughed at his words as they approached him. 

"Well what can I do? I didn't know wood splinters are that painful," Levi rolled his eyes. Hanji really was annoyingly loud when he removed the splinter earlier. Hanji leans and gives him a peck on the cheek, which caused Levi to slightly blush. 

"That's my thanks for removing the wood splinter," Hanji said before winking at him.


End file.
